


Davids Bring Girls Together

by erasergun



Series: Pearlrose Bomb [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Human, PearlRose Bomb, Pearlrose, Someone's renting my favourite DVD au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasergun/pseuds/erasergun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic for Pearlrose Bomb</p><p>When Rose can't find her favourite DVD at Smiley Pacific DVD Rentals, she meets a woman who has more in common with her than at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davids Bring Girls Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if there are any themes for the days of the Pearlrose bomb I just wrote a fluffy “someone’s renting my favourite dvd au” fic because i am t r a s h.  
> This is actually the first fic I’ve ever published online so enjoy! :D  
> (After writing this fic I discovered there are themes for each day of the bomb and it miraculously fit the prompt "first meetings" so I am a lucky lady)

Rose searched through the shelves of the DVD rental, eyebrows knitted together in an expression of worry. As cars rushed down the main road she was double checking every shelf in the fantasy section 3 times each, her pink hair tumbling off her shoulders as she bent over to scan even the lowest shelves. Rose let out a hum of exasperation and stood up to her full height, only a tiptoes and an arm stretch away from the roof. She walked up to the counter where the clerk smiled widely at her, blushing a little bit. He took the headphones out of his ears and Rose heard the quiet sounds of David Bowie pouring out of them.  
“Hey Rose, what can I do for you today?”  
“Greg, I can’t find Labyrinth, did you put it somewhere else? Is it broken? Is it lost? Do I have it?”  
Rose queried the short man with increased worry and an agitated posture. Greg sat up in his chair and made motions with his hands.  
“Woah, woah Rose it’s alright! I’ll check for you.” He smiled reassuringly and woke up the old computer on his side of the counter. He pat the top of the computer’s hard drive, summoning a satisfying sound of skin on hard plastic. “This old dinosaur is slow, but it’s the only computer in the place we have the catalogue program on.” Rose tilted her head, puzzled.  
“Surely you can get a new computer.” She drummed her fingers on the countertop and watched as a windows xp desktop came on screen. Greg scoffed and started the catalogue program.  
“With the rate business is going, I’m surprised I get a pay check these days. I might end up living in a van because of Netflix.” He shook his head with a half-hearted chuckle and Rose smiled tightly. The ever-looming threat of the DVD rental going out of business filled her with worry for the store. Rose was practically the only customer of Smiley Pacific DVD Rentals.  
Greg searched for _Labyrinth_ and got his result quickly. “Ah! There’s your problem.” He said, pointing at the line of text and numbers on screen, and Rose leant over the counter for a closer look. Greg looked over his shoulder at Rose and shrugged. “It’s on loan.”  
“What?! But I’m practically the only one who borrows it. I hold the record!”  
“Well, there’s actually a handful of other people who come in here to borrow DVDs believe it or not.” Rose’s mouth became a tight line.  
“Other than you?”  
“Yes, Rose.”  
“Other than Marty and Vidalia?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Who?” Before Greg could answer the door chimed its tinny entrance cue and they both turned their heads quickly to see who had entered. A skinny girl with an almost unfortunately large nose stood there, stock still just inside the store’s doorway as the door shut itself behind her. The three people stared at each other for nothing longer than a second but it felt like 5 minutes. The newcomer adjusted her messenger bag and cleared her throat. Rose broke eye contact with the girl and Greg greeted her.

  
“Hey! Welcome to Smiley Pacific how can I help you?” The young woman’s gaze flicked between Rose and Greg and she took a DVD out of her bag.  
“I would like to extend this please.” Greg’s eyebrows rose a millimetre but he said nothing.  
“Will that be all?”  
“I think I might browse for a while.” She said. Greg nodded and scanned the DVD under the machine and Rose began to walk back to the shelves.  
“There. One copy of Labyrinth extended for you.” Both the unexpected customer and Rose’s posture tightened. The woman gulped and her eyebrows drew together. She took the DVD back a little aggressively.  
“Do you mind? Saying the name of the DVD isn’t necessary-” The nervous young woman checked Greg’s name tag quickly. “-Greg.” She scorned before slinking off to the documentary section. Rose followed the head of peachy hair, wondering if that colour was natural or not before turning to Greg and mouthing to him.  
“Labyrinth?” Greg shrugged and beckoned for Rose to come back over. While the girl inspected a BBC documentary on birds Greg spoke quietly to Rose.  
“I think Vidalia’s told me about her. She only comes in on Vidalia’s shifts, which is fine by Vidalia, but she’s a bit… I dunno, socially awkward is the phrase I guess. It’s Pa.. Pe.. Perry? No, Pearl. Pearl. But Vidalia only knows her name through Amethyst’s info.”  
Rose’s full lips turned down into a small frown and she looked back at Pearl, who was caught looking at Rose’s voluptuous pink locks. Pearl whipped her head back around to look at the DVD and Rose giggled. She leaned back on the counter and tilted her head.  
“I’m surprised Amethyst hasn’t told me about her. She seems… Cute. She has lovely movie taste at least.” Rose’s eyes ran up and down her figure before she turned to Greg. “I’m going to say hi. Don’t stop me.” Greg shrugged and put his headphones on.  
“I’ll just hang out with my bro Bowie then.” He pressed play on his ancient Walkman and leant back in his chair as Rose approached Pearl.

Rose’s hand brushed the shorter woman’s shoulder as she reached for a DVD entitled _‘Fascinating Flora of The World’_. She examined the cover as Pearl looked up at her with a light tint in her cheeks.  
“Documentaries are always so nice to watch aren’t they?” She said with a sweet smile, and Pearl nodded, her expression and posture relaxing. Rose was relieved to see Pearl relax a little and continued. “I always watch them when I need to unwind. David Attenborough ones are my favourite.” Pearl smiled brightly at Rose.  
“Oh isn’t he wonderful! He knows so much about so many different subjects it’s very fascinating watching his documentaries. Did you know he directs them sometimes as well?” Pearl said excitedly, clutching her copy of an aforementioned David Attenborough documentary to her chest. Rose was glad she had found a topic of interest of Pearls and continued the conversation.  
“I didn’t actually. The imagery is always so pretty, and his voice is so soothing…” Rose wrapped a ringlet of hair around her finger and she sighed just the tiniest bit. She looked down at Pearl, swaying side to side slightly, still turning her hair around her finger. “I’m Rose.” She held her hand out to Pearl who took it hesitantly, and Rose’s fingers practically swallowed Pearl’s thin fingers.  
“Pearl Singh.” She said breathily, slightly distracted by how soft Rose’s palm was. They shook hands briefly and Pearl withdrew her hand from the contact after a moment. Rose looked at the DVDs Pearl was holding and lo and behold Rose’s treasured _Labyrinth_ was there in the crook of Pearl’s elbow. Rose looked at David Bowie’s familiar face, staring into her soul, before she lifted her gaze to Pearl’s eyes. The latter had caught her looking at her elbow and she looked down to see what Rose was looking at.  
“A-ah! This is just for a friend! I d-don’t actually watch this stuff aha!” Pearl said nervously, hurriedly putting _Labyrinth_ into her bag. Rose chuckled and smiled in a way that seemed angelic to Pearl.  
“Don’t be nervous about it, I love that movie.” Rose said softly in a reassuring voice, trying not to embarrass Pearl further. Pearl’s eyes widened a bit and her lips quirked into the tiniest smile Rose had ever seen.  
“Well, I guess I do like it… I just don’t say much about it because it’s a bit childish.” Pearl blushed and readjusted some docos on the shelves with a shrug. Rose looked back at Greg, and saw that he was too busy re-eancting a guitar solo to notice anything else going on around him. Rose redirected her attention to Pearl who seemed to be blushing less now and an idea struck her. “Would you like to watch Labyrinth and David Attenborough with me some time?”  
“I’m free for the rest of today!” Pearl said almost as soon as Rose had finished her sentence. Rose blinked and then giggled heartily.  
“Well then, let’s get out of here.” Pearl nodded with a small smile and Rose led her to the counter where they rented the documentaries and walked out the door. As the pair walked out of the shadow of Smiley Pacific DVD Rentals, Pearl felt a gaggle of butterflies in her stomach, and she knew something wonderful was starting.

_Well that was my contribution to Pearlrose week! I’ll try and write/draw more but school you know  
Hope you enjoyed it!! ~_


End file.
